YUNJAE : : LOVE ON THE PHONE
by My beauty jeje
Summary: New Oneshoot! A little Canon (maybe) just read and review, no bashing no flammers, only for YunJae Shippers!


MAIN CAST : Jung Yunho Kim Jaejoong

RATE : T

GENRE : ROMANCE, DRAMA

DISCLAIMER : I Wish I could own all the characters, but they are belong to God, I can only use their names.

WARNING : YAOI/BL, TYPOS, EYD tak sesuai, cerita pasaran, NO BASHING, So..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

.

**YUNJAE ; LOVE ON THE PHONE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_'Tidur sekarang atau kubunuh kau'_**

Sebait pesan text yang baru saja diterima seorang namja cantik yang tengah sibuk mengotak atik ponsel _androidnya_. Ia baru saja mengirim gambar **selcanya** yang mengundang ribuan **mention** dari seluruh penggemarnya yang berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat kekasihnya Jung Yunho mengirim pesan kepadanya untuk segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dimalam hari itu. Yah, Jung Yunho yang begitu **posesif** dan **protektif**, tentu saja mengetahui semua apa yang tengah di lakukan seorang Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan konsernya di Ibukota Taiwan, **Taipei**.

'Hhhh…aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dasar beruang…**posesif**!"

Kim Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah berat menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya yang sangat over **protektif** dan **posesif** kepadanya itu. Kemudian dengan bibir cherrynya yang mengerucut ia mulai menekan layar **touchscreen **digenggamannya. Sepertinya namja cantik ini akan membalas sms dari tuan Jung tersebut.

_To : My Chubby Hubby_

_Aku tak akan tidur sebelum kau_

_Menelponku!_

Dengan rasa puas dan senyum tersungging dihempaskannya ponselnya diatas ranjang disusul tubuh **toplessnya** yang baru saja gambarnya dikirim ke _akun_ **twitternya** tadi. Tak sampai beberapa menit, ani..beberapa detik bahkan, ponsel yang sempat dilemparnya tadi bergetar keras tanda adanya panggilan masuk.

Dengan cepat diraihnya **ponsel** putih _bercover_ hitam itu, seulas senyum tipis terukir dibibir seksinya saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya saat itu. Segera ditekannya tombol hijau dan sebelum mulutnya terbuka, suara bass diseberang sana sudah terlebih dahulu menyapanya, dan itu cukup membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong tersenyum tersipu – sipu malu dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah. Untung saja ia sendirian dikamar hotel itu, tidak akan ada yang melihatnya memerah parah seperti itu.

Selanjutnya pasangan fenomenal di Korea itu akan terhanyut dalam perbincangan telepon yang ( mungkin ) memakan waktu sepanjang malam.

"_Nae sarang_…"

"Yun ah, _nan dangsineul miwohaeyo_!" ( aku benci kamu!)

"Mwo**? **Waeyo boo..?" Heran Yunho diseberang sana saat mendengar nada ketus kekasihnya.

"Kau selalu saja lupa meneleponku, padahal kau tahu kalau aku tak akan bisa tertidur jika tidak mendengar suaramu…"

"_Gomen_ boo…sekarang ini saja aku dan maknae baru saja menyelesaikan latihan _koreografi _kami. _Konser _5** Dome** di Jepang tinggal hitungan hari lagi bo…mengertilah, _jebbal_…."

"Huh, selalu saja…_anata ga kirai desu_! " ( aku benci kamu )

"_Yeoppo_…_mianhe_, _saranghaeyo_…" ( suara chipmunk )

"Hihihi…."

Jaejoong tak dapat menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara lucu yang sengaja dibuat-buat Yunho untuk mengembalikan **moodny**a yang rusak gara-gara _namja_ berwajah kecil itu terlambat menelponnya malam itu. Membuat ia sengaja mengirim foto seksinya dengan tujuan mengundang tuan beruang itu untuk menghubunginya, dan ternyata berhasilkan?

"Boo, jangan seperti itu…"

"Seperti apa? " heran Jaejoong mencerna kalimat Yunho barusan.

"Posemu itu, kau mempertontonkan aset pribadiku, aku tak suka.."

"Ohh itu, kalau kau tak suka, cepat-cepatlah menelponku tuan **Jung**!" jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Boo, kan sudah kukatakan aku sibuk latihan bersama _maknae_, masih untung aku bisa menghubungimu sekarang…" jawab Yunho pelan. Ia sudah paham benar dengan sifat kekasih manjanya ini bila ia lupa menelponnya ditengah malam.

"Coba saja tidak usah menelpon, dan kau akan senang melihat mataku bengkak dipagi harinya, iya kan?"

"_Aniya_ boo, kan sudah kuusahakan menelponmu, _jebbal._.sekarang tidurlah kau sangat capek setelah konser dan _Fanmeetmu_, kau pasti sudah memukau para penggemarmu dan para _shipper,_ hehehe…" goda Yunho diseberang sana.

"Darimana kau tahu? Bukankah kau tadi mengatakan tengah latihan bersama _maknae?_" desak Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku harus memantau seluruh kegiatan istriku kan? " ujar Yunho mantap.

"Ne, tapi selalu lupa menelponku, huh…"

"Itu tidak disengaja boo…"

"Tidak menerima alasan…"

"Boo.."

"Humm…"

"_Aitai naa_…" ( kangen nih…)

**Blusshh…**

Wajah pucat Jaejoong diseberang sana mendadak memerah saat mendengar suara **bass** khas Jung Yunho yang baru saja mengungkapkan kerinduannya dalam bahasa **Jepang**, bahasa kedua mereka. Jika mereka tengah berbincang seperti ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk menggunakan Bahasa Jepang saja. Bibir **cherry** merah itu tak sadar melebar dengan sendirinya. Jung Yunho memang sangat pintar membuat sicantik ini tersenyum malu – malu dengan punggung tangan yang menutupi bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum itu.

"Boo, mengapa tidak kau jawab? Kau tidak merindukanku eoh?"

'….'

"Boo.."

"**_Kiss _**_m_e.."

"Eh?"

"Cium aku sekarang.."

"_Arraseo_ boo…sekarang pejamkan matamu…"

"Ne…"

Tes…

Tes…

Tes…

Entah apa yang dirasakan kedua kekasih sesama jenis ini. Tanpa diketahui oleh masing-masing belahan jiwanya yang berada diseberang sana, pada saat bersamaan keduanya tengah meneteskan bulir-bulir kristal bening dari kedua kelopak mata mereka masing-masing, mengalir dikedua pipi mereka. Tanpa suara isakan sama sekali. Jaejoong yang tengah berbaring, dan Yunho yang tengah duduk bersandar didinding studio SM tempat mereka berlatih _koreografi_ barusan, ia menengadahkan kepalanya agar tidak terlalu banyak airmata yang terjatuh.

Menahan kerinduan seperti ini bagi keduanya adalah hal yang tersulit yang harus mereka hadapi. Empat tahun sudah mereka harus sembunyi – sembunyi dari hadapan publik. Namun dengan segala usaha keduanya untuk selalu menjaga hubungan mereka agar selalu **dipercayai**.

"Boo berjanjilah…"

"Untuk?"

"Para shippers…berjanjilah untuk tidak mengecewakan mereka.."

"_Ottokhe_ Yun?"

"_Always Keep Our Love_."

"Ahh..menurutmu apa aku tidak menjaganya?" Jaejoong sepertinya sedikit tersinggung.

"Bukan maksudku boo, aku percaya…hanya saja…hehehe…"

"Hanya saja apa Yun?" Kesal Jaejoong karena Yunho menyetop kalimatnya begitu saja.

"Hanya saja, kau sering membuatku cemburu boo…kau terlalu dekat dengan Yihan, kau sering mengirim foto keakrabanmu dengannya."

"Kau cemburu dengannya Yun?"

_"Mollayo_…tapi hatiku sungguh terbakar saat berbagai spekulasi mengenai albummu yang bertajuk** 'Y'** itu. Saat mereka mengatakan bahwa **'Y'** itu adalah inisial dari nama **Yihan**." Kali ini nada kecewa jelas terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Dan kau mempercayainya?" Suara Jaejoongpun meninggi.

"Molla..aku tidak yakin jika tidak mendengar langsung dari bibir cherry yang selalu kurindukan itu…" Sungut yunho dengan bibir hatinya yang dipoutkan. Ahh..andai Jaejoong melihatnya.

"Yun ah…_I had only you in my heart_, bagaimana mungkin kau mempercayai gosip murahan itu."

Jaejoong memang tidak menyalahkan berbagai spekulasi yang beredar akhir – akhir ini mengenai kedekatannya dengan Jin Yihan temannya sewaktu berperan di **'Time Slip Dr Jin'**. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan dipercayainya bahwa tajuk **'Y'** pada album terbarunya itu didapat dari inisial namja berwajah manis tersebut.

Tentu saja itu membuat Jung Yunho yang notabene adalah orang yang berada dibalik tajuk album tersebut merasa kebakaran jenggot. Terhitung telah berkali – kali ia meyakinkan kekasihnya perihal tajuk Album tersebut apakah benar untuknya. Dan kembali hal itu ditanyakannya kembali membuat sang kekasih cantiknya sedikit tidak sabaran.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kembali boo.." Yunho tampak sudah kembali tenang.

"Selalu begitu, kau saja yang jelas – jelas telah beradegan mesra didrama terbarumu, sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup menontonnya." Kembali cherry merah itu mengerucut.

" Mwo? Kau tidak melihatnya boo? Aku tidak percaya, tapi mengapa kau mengenakan sweater yang sama dengan lawan mainku itu saat di konsermu kemarin?" seloroh Yunho.

" Ehm, itu…eh…hehehe..seseorang yang memberikannya." Jawab Jaejong cengengesan di seberang sana.

" Siapa boo…jangan membuatku emosi." Suara Yunho sekarang benar – benar terdengar datar dan dingin.

**Glek~**

Jaejoong menelan **salivanya** dengan susah payah setelah mendengar nada dingin dari suara Yunho barusan. Ia baru menyadari jika yang sedang dihadapinya sekarang adalah seorang yang over _protektif_ dan _posesif_ yang berlebih terhadap miliknya.

" A-ani Yun…bukan siapa–si.."

" Katakan saja, siapa yang memberimu baju itu tanpa sepengetahuanku."

**Glek~**

Kembali Jaejoong hanya dapat menelan salivanya. Nada dingin suara bass yang berasal dari dalam ponselnya itu bukan hanya dapat membuatnya menelan **saliva** dengan susah payah, tetapi juga mampu membuat wajah dengan pipi yang tadinya merona merah kini berubah pias, meski sipemilik suara berada jauh disana.

Sweater kuning tersebut sebenarnya adalah pemberian Yoochun _dongsaengnya_, namun akhir-akhir ini Yunho terkesan agak iritasi mendengar nama Yoochun, karena adanya insiden **Official Pairing** yang diciptakan oleh _Manajemen _tempat Jaejoong dan kedua _dongsaengnya_ bernaung sekarang. Dikarenakan mereka tidak suka jika Jaejoong masih dikait – kaitkan dengan Jung Yunho. Sehingga mereka memasangkan Jaejoong dengan sang _dongsaeng_ dan terkadang **ChunJae** _couple_ ini harus memberikan **fans service** ketika mereka berada diatas panggung. Tentu saja Hal tersebut sempat membuat sang beruang mengamuk hebat.

"_Uri dongsaeng_ yang memberinya Yun, kau jangan begitu, membuatku takut."

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berkata jujur dan berharap Yunho tidak akan murka jika mendengar penjelasannya nanti.

"_Uri dongsaeng_? _Nugu_?" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

"Umm…Chunnie…"

"Chunnie? _Wae_? Untuk apa ia memberimu **sweater** itu." Suara dingin tadi agak sedikit berubah. Dan Jaejoong sedikit lega.

"Ia memberikannya karena kita Yun.."

"Karena kita? _Wae_?" Heran Yunho.

"Ne karena ia menonton dramamu itu dan merasa kesal saat melihat adegan ciuman kalian, hhhh…itulah sebabnya aku tak mau menontonnya, Chunnie saja kesal apalagi aku."

Desahan berat Jaejoong terdengar jelas ditelinga Yunho saat ia mengeluhkan mengenai adegan kissing di drama terbarunya itu. Entah ia sangat heran, mengapa setiap orang yang melihat adegan **kissingnya** itu sangatlah panas, sedangkan ia merasa sangat biasa saja, karena dibantu dengan trik kamera juga.

"Apa hubungannya dengan **Sweater** itu boo." Yunho masih penasaran dengan asal muasal **Sweate**r Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja ada Yun, Chunnie mengatakan bahwa sewaktu kau berciuman dengan wanita itu, ia tengah mengenakan **sweater** itu, dan..ehm…" tiba – tiba saja Jaejoong menyetop kalimatnya.

"Ne?" Yunho menunggu Jaejoong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan Yoochun mengatakan kalau aku lebih pantas mengenakan **sweater** itu, hehehe." ucap Jaejoong malu – malu.

"Ne boo, aku setuju dengan Yoochun, kau memang lebih cantik."

"Yah, Tuan Jung! Aku ini tampan!" bibir merah itu mengerucut kembali saat mendengar kekasihnya menyebutkan nama wanita yang beruntung telah merasakan bibir suaminya itu, walaupun hanya **menempel** saja atas pengakuan Yunho.

"Kau memang cantik Jung Jaejoong…terimalah hal itu…hahaha." Tawa Yunho diujung sana.

"Yah! Enak saja! Aku ini _namja_!" Protes Jaejoong keras.

"Tapi dadamu besar dan berisi boo, seperti _yeoja_…" Goda Yunho.

"Aish kau ini…" Bibir Jaejoong kembali mengerucut.

"Boo, hanya _yeoja_ yang senang mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti itu.." Goda Yunho lagi.

"Yah! Jangan–jangan kau _menstalkerku_ eoh?" Heran Jaejoong mengapa Yunho bisa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya barusan.

"Kau lupa boo, jika _I'm Your other half_? Jadi aku tahu semua apa yang tengah kau lakukan." Jawab Yunho pasti.

'….'

"Boo, kau diam lagi…apa aku salah bicara hmm?" Suara Yunho penuh kekhawatiran.

'….'

"Boo, _waeyo_? Jangan membuatku gusar seperti ini."

Suara bass milik Yunho itu jelas menunjukan kekhawatirannya saat orang yang dicintainya diseberang sana mendadak terdiam.

"Katakan Yun, aku ingin mendengarnya kembali…" Jaejoong mulai membuka suaranya lagi, namun jelas terdengar suara bergetar.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku boo."

"Perasaanmu, perasaanmu Yun, perasaanmu kepadaku…" Ucap Jaejoong masih bergetar.

"_Saranghae,_ _jeongmal saranghae_ Kim Jaejoong, apa sudah cukup? Kalau belum cukup, cepat kembalilah, akan kukatakan ribuan kali kata–kata itu sambil menatap wajahmu." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"**Dinding** itu Yun, **dinding** itu terlalu tebal, aku tidak yakin kita berdua mampu menghancurkannya." Kali ini terdengar suara frustasi Jaejoong yang membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja melewati sisi wajahnya karena posisinya tengah berbaring.

"Yakinlah boo, tak peduli setebal apapun **dinding** itu, sekeras apapun itu, akan ada jalan kita untuk melewatinya, tak harus menghancurkannya."

Perkataan Jaejoong barusan mengingatkan Yunho akan kalimat Jaejoong saat ia diminta oleh kekasihnya itu untuk menciumnya ditengah keramaian jalan kota **Seoul** dimusim dingin beberapa tahun yang lalu.

**_' This is the wall between us, either you and I can't do anything about.'_**

Kalimat itulah yang diucapkan Jaejoong saat Yunho merasa ragu untuk menciumnya di Jalan yang tengah ramai oleh pejalan kaki saat itu. Namun kemudian Yunho menunjukkan kesungguhannya mencintai si pemilik mata doe indah kesukaannya itu. Ia menaikkan _hoodie _yang ada pada jaket Jaejoong dan jaketnya, kemudian mereka berciuman panas tanpa menghiraukan orang yang berlalu lalang saat itu.

Dan **kiss on the street** itu ternyata adalah ciuman impian Jaejoong yang pernah diungkapkannya beberapa tahun sebelum mereka melakukannya dijalan itu. **Kiss on the street** itu juga menjadi ciuman yang paling berkesan bagi JungYunho, dan itu di akuinya pada saat ia dan sang maknae megikuti salah satu **reality show** yang mengambil lokasi didalam sebuah **Taksi**.

Kedua mata musang Yunho terpejam saat mengingat memori manis bersama seorang Kim Jaejoong yang sudah bersamanya melewati suka dan duka juga penolakan keluarganya yang sempat membuat Jaejoong memutuskannya secara sepihak. Terhitung telah 3 kali selama mereka berhubungan Jaejoong pernah memutuskannya secara sepihak. Hal itu membuat Yunho sangat frustasi dan mencari berbagai macam cara untuk membuat kekasih cantiknya itu kembali kapadanya.

"Yun ah…" suara halus Jaejoong kembali terdengar dari ujung _line _tersebut.

"Ne boo…"

Jaejoong mengerti, bahkan sangat mengerti jika namja yang memiliki sorot mata tajam itu begitu mencintainya. Jika ia menyuruh Yunho untuk segera menemuinya saat itu juga, Jaejoong yakin seribu persen Yunho pasti akan melakukannya, tak peduli jarak yang akan ditempuhnya.

Jaejoong teringat saat JYJ sedang mengadakan konser di **Amerika latin**, saat ia, Yoochun, dan Junsu berada di **Mexico **dan Yunho ternyata tengah berada **LA **bersama artis **SM** yang akan mengadakan konser **SM** Town di kota tersebut. Yunho segera mengambil penerbangan langsung ke kota **Mexico** sesaat setelah mereka menyelesaikan konsernya hanya untuk menemuinya dan memberikan cincin kepadanya. Hal tersebut sempat menjadi spekulasi diantara para _shippers_ yang melihat Yunho saat berada dibandara ketika hendak menuju **Mexico**.

"Apa yang membuatmu selalu mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa diduga.

"Karena kau begitu indah Kim Jaejoong."

"Itu saja? Kalau hanya itu aku tak yakin."

"Karena kau sebagian diriku."

"Kemudian?"

"Karena pribadimu, diluar terlihat dingin namun hatimu begitu hangat.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau bisa memasak dan memiliki mata yang besar dan indah salah satu syarat untuk menjadi kekasihku, serta penuh perhatian."

"Umm…ada lagi?"

"Ne."

"Apa itu Yun?"

"Karena kau itu Kim Jaejoong dan aku Jung Yunho, kita adalah **YunJae**, dan **YunJae is real**."

"Hahaha…bisa saja kau Yun, hmm Yun ah…apa kau tak merindukanku eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong kembali.

"Bisa saja kau mengatakan aku tak merindukanmu boo…aku hampir gila karena sudah hampir seminggu kita tidak bertemu, dan…hehehe…" Yunho menyetop kalimatnya dan tertawa mesum sesudahnya.

"Dan apa Jung Yunho, mendengar tawamu itu aku langsung merinding dibuatnya." jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Ani boo, maksudku dan aku ingin sekali makan tteobokki masakanmu, hehehe…" Kembali tawa mesum si beruang.

"Sudahlah beruang mesum…aku hapal benar jika sudah lama tak bertemu yang ingin kau makan itu bukanlah masakanku. Kau tak sabar ingin memakanku kan Tuan sadis?" desak Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja cantik, aku tak sabar ingin sekali merasakan cherry merahku yang rasanya sangat manis itu." Ucap Yunho pelan, dan secara spontan ia memejamkan kedua matanya membayangkan bibir cherry penuh itu tengah berada dalam pagutannya saat itu, tak sadar desahan halus keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Kau pasti sudah memikirkan yang tidak – tidak ya!" Jerit Jaejoong di _line _seberang.

"Boo, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu denganmu..jam berapa kau tiba di Seoul besok hmm?" Kini suara Yunho sudah seperti desahan saja. Ternyata si beruang ini sudah hampir terbangun.

"Besok pagi – pagi sekali aku telah sampai, kau tunggu saja dirumah kita Bear, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu besok." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"_Saranghae_ Kim Jaejoong." Kembali Yunho mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Kau terlalu mudah mengucapkan kata itu Yun." Tukas Jaejoong.

"Dan kau terlalu pelit mengucapkannya boo, entah sudah berapa kali aku melamarmu, tapi kau tak pernah menjawabnya."

"Entahlah Yun, bagiku semua menjadi begitu rumit. Benar apa yang dikatakan Hong Suk hyung…"

"Memangnya apa yang dikatakannya kepadamu? Ahh akau sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu hyung kepala plontos itu."

"Ia mengatakan harus ada keberanian yang besar untuk kita memulai apa yang telah kita rencanakan sejak dulu. Kita harus siap kehilangan apa yang sudah kita miliki, keluarga, pekerjaan, kerabat bahkan para penggemar kita. Lambat laun kita akan kehilangan semua itu."

"Dan kau ternyata belum siap kan?" Tebak Yunho pasti.

"Entahlah Yun…"

"Aku siap menghadapi segalanya boo.." Tegas Yunho mantap.

"Eh? Apa katamu?" Heran Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku siap kehilangan segalanya asalkan tetap bersamamu. Dan hanya menunggu saat kau mengatakan jika kau sudah siap." Tegas Yunho kembali.

'….'

"Boo, kau mendengarkan kan?"

"Nde Yun…"

"Jika kau sudah siap, kita akan menghadapinya bersama – sama. Mantapkanlah hatimu dulu, aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ucap Yunho tenang.

Terhitung memang sudah berkali – kali Yunho melamar Jaejoong dengan memberinya cincin couple tanda pengikat jalinan cinta keduanya. Hanya saja Jaejoong belum dapat memberikan jawaban pastinya terkait masalah restu yang masih mengganjal hubungan mereka.

Restu yang justru tak kunjung mereka dapatkan dari keluarga Yunho sampai saat ini. Mereka ( keluarga Yunho) tidak pernah menunjukkan ketidak sukaan kepada Jaejoong, namun dari beberapa pernyataan orang tua Yunho yang mengharapkan Yunho memberikan keturunan seorang cucu karena Yunho adalah anak laki – laki sulung dan satu – satunya didalam keluarganya dan ia hanya mempunyai satu adik perempuan, Jung JihYe.

Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Jaejoong yang selalu memberikan dukungan kepada pasangan kekasih itu. Bahkan kedelapan _noonadeul_ Jaejoong selalu duduk diantara para shippers saat menonton konser mereka, bukti kecintaan mereka kepada **YunJae**.

"Ahh…Yun ah, aku sangat merindukan saat – saat kebersamaan kita bersama _saengideul _kita, saat _membully_ Junsu, melihat nafsu makan _maknae_ yang gila – gilaan, dan melihat senyum bermakna Yoochun saat kita tak kuasa menunjukkan kemesraan kita didepan kamera." Tak terasa bibir cherry itu menyunggingkan senyum manis dengan sendirinya.

"Bukan hanya kau boo yang merindukannya, tentu saja aku merindukannya juga, bahkan aku merindukan saat – saat melihatmu cemburu ketika ada yeoja yang mendekatiku, hehehe…"

"Yah beruang bisa saja, kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu jika terlalu lama berjauhan denganku, makanmu itu pasti tidak teratur, dan lambungmu yang terkena imbasnya." Sungut Jaejoong diseberang sana.

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku boo, justru kau itu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan, lihatlah berat badanmu semakin hari semakin merosot saja. Membuat _shippers_ beranggapan aku terlalu sering memakanmu sampai habis badanmu itu." Jawab Yunho tak mau kalah.

"Aku kan sengaja berdiet Jung Yunho, lagian kalau aku terlalu berisi aku takut kau tak akan bisa menggendongku lagi, hehehe…" Tawa halus Jaejoong yang malu – malu diseberang sana.

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka jika kau terlalu gemuk, tapi sayang…"

"Tapi apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

"Tapi pantatmu rata boo, tidak seperti Junsu, hehehe."

"Yah! Jangan kau samakan aku dengan pantat bebek itu, huh!"

"Bercanda boo…."

"Ne aku mengerti."

"Umm boo, apa kau belum mengantuk?" Selidik Yunho diseberang.

"_Aniya_ Yun, entahlah sebenarnya sebelum kau meneleponku saat ini, aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk, tapi saat mendengar suaramu, tiba-tiba kantukku hilang." Jawab Jaejoong sembari berjalan mengambil air putih didalam kulkas disudut kamarnya dan duduk bersandar dilantai kamarnya dengan pinggiran ranjangnya sebagai tumpuan punggungnya.

Entah sejak kapan dibibir cherry itu telah terselip sebatang rokok, sementara tangannya sudah menggenggam korek api gas dan segera dihidupkannya korek api tersebut baru kemudian menyalakan api rokoknya.

"Hhhh, ppiiuuuhhh…" Disesapnya dalam-dalam asap rokok yang baru saja dihidupkannya itu.

Yunho yang mendengar suara yang menyerupai orang yang lagi merokok menjadi sangat gusar. Ia sangat tidak suka jika Jaejoong terlalu sering merokok.

"Boo, berhentilah merokok, aku tidak suka kau merusak kesehatanmu seperti itu." Mohon namja bermata musang itu dari seberang sana.

"Kau enak saja menyuruhku berhenti, tapi kau sendiri, sudah berapa kali aku memergokimu merokok di Bandara, hmm?"

" Ne boo, tapi kita berbeda boo, aku merokok hanya jika merasa sangat tertekan…"

" Kau pikir aku tidak merasa tertekan? Balas Jaejoong ketus.

"Boo, jika kau tertekan tidak usah merokok, cukup ceritakan semua bebanmu kepadaku." Desak Yunho gusar.

"Bagaimana aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu jika semua akar permasalahannya bersumber dari dirimu Jung!"

"Mwo? Mengapa aku?" Heran Yunho.

"Bukankah masalah yang tak pernah terselesaikan sedari dulu adalah masalah kita berdua?" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Ne, benar juga…hhhh…." Yunho menarik nafas panjang.

"Boo, apa kau capek menghadapinya?"

"Untuk itulah aku mentatto kalimat, **'Always Keep The Faith'** ditubuhku, Kau percaya kan Yun bahwa suatu saat kita akan kembali berlima?"

"Ne aku percaya selalu boo, hanya menunggu waktunya."

"_Jeongmal Gomawo_ Yun…" Ucap Jaejoong pelan sambil menyesap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah."

"Untuk apa?" Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan nada penasarannya.

"Menjaga nama TVXQ untuk kita berlima." Jawab Jaejoong mantap.

"Itu memang sudah tugasku boo, dengan begitu kita tidak akan kehilangan **Cassiopeia**.."

"Bayangkan jika kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan nama TVXQ, maka **Cassie** pun hanya akan tinggal nama, hhhh…." Desah berat Jaejoong di **Korea.**

"_Arraso_ boo, sekarang tinggal mengurus masalah kita berdua, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"_Molla_ Yun, _mianhe_…"

"Bahkan hatimu saja ragu kepadaku." Ujar Yunho tak dapat menyembunyikan kekecewaannya atas jawaban si cantik berbibir merah itu.

'….'

"Boo, jangan salahkan aku jika aku selalu meragukan cintamu, mengucapkannya saja kau pelit, huh…." Kesal Yunho.

'….'

"_Arra_ lupakan saja…hhooaaamm…aku mengantuk…." Suara Yunho diseberang sana mulai hilang-hilangan. Sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Yun…"

'….'

"Yun ah…"

'….'

"Ah beruang itu, sudah tertidur rupanya, cepat sekali…hhhh…." Gumam Jaejoong disana.

'….'

"_Saranghae_, _Jeongmal saranghae_ Jung Yunho, **Mine**, **My Only** **Love, My Chubby Hubby**. Entah mengapa aku jarang sekali mengatakan kalimat konyol ini." Ucap Jaejoong masih didalam telpon walaupun menurutnya kekasihnya tak akan pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan dari bibir cherrynya itu. Tak terasa wajah cantiknya memanas, dan ia belum juga memutuskan _line_ ponselnya kendati Yunho dipastikannya telah terlelap diujung sana.

Namun, apa yang diperkirakan Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya benar, karena…

_'Nado saranghae_ Kim Jaejoong, akhirnya aku mendengarnya langsung dari bibirmu….'

Dan bibir hati itupun tersenyum manis sebelum benar-benar memejamkan matanya.

**KLIK~**

**End**


End file.
